


Father And Son Bonding Redux

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, French Kissing, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based on something  i started but didnt finish due to lreasons
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s), Garfield Logan/Tara Markov
Kudos: 8





	1. Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spacing errors

It didn’t happen because he was a horny teenager. He was a horny teenager but he had just returned from an hour-long fuck session with his girlfriend when it happened. So it wasn’t only because he was a horny teenager.

Mark came in around one a.m. but he didn’t have to sneak. His parents didn’t mind what time he came in. Plus, his mom was still at work anyway. She spent more time there than anywhere else. His dad was home but figured at eighteen, his son could come and go as he pleased.

So Mark walked in quietly, but he didn’t try to hide. At least not until he saw what waited in the living room. The TV was on but that was it. The weak light from that showed Mark’s father, Gar, lying on the couch. What Mark saw shocked him at first. What shocked him next were the feelings that overwhelmed him.

Gar lay on his back in boxer shorts. Those boxer shorts were covering only his knees. The only thing covering Gar’s rock hard cock was his quickly moving hand as he masturbated. His eyes were closed and small moans came from deep in his chest.

Mark wanted to head to his room and pretend he hadn’t seen this. But he was paralyzed. Fear or shock didn’t paralyze him. Desire did. Mark’s cock grew in his own pants until he had no choice but to put a hand down his pants to ease some of his discomfort.

As Gar’s hands pumped more rapidly on his cock, Mark’s hand mirrored the movements. In no time, father and son were coming in unison. Mark ran to his room, afraid his moans would break free and embarrass them both. Once in his room, Mark found his cock rock hard once again. For the rest of the night, Mark could not get his cock to stay flaccid, mostly because he could not get the image of his father out of his head.

Over the next few days, Mark continued to have that very problem. The attraction didn’t bother him so much on an elemental level. He could deal with being gay or bisexual, though the feelings were new. However, no other man turned Mark on, no matter how much he looked or thought about them. No, it was just his father that had this effect on him. Mark was incredibly turned on by his father.

Mark knew he had to do something about his feelings. If nothing else, he wanted to discuss the feelings with his father perhaps to see if his father ever felt the same in his life, not necessarily towards Jake but maybe his own father or some other man. Mark knew his father was sexually satisfied by Mark's mother, Tara. He heard them often. In recent days, Mark was jealous of his own mother. Mark wanted to be fucked by Gar. Mark wanted to take his father’s cock in his mouth and feast on its delicious hardness and juices.

Tara went away on business, leaving her husband and son alone in the house. Mark knew this was the opportunity he had been waiting for. He waited a few days, letting his father’s sexual frustration build, or so he hoped. Then, he joined Gar in the living room.

“I’m surprised you aren’t out tonight,” Gar commented. Mark shrugged. “It’s been a while since just the two of us had a night together. I thought this would be nice.”

Gar nodded. “Sure. Did you want to do something in particular?”

Here goes nothing, Mark thought. “I thought maybe I could sit in your lap.”

“What?”

For an answer, Mark got up from his chair, went to the couch, and sat on his father’s lap. Nestling his butt against his father’s crotch, Mark leaned his head back on Gar's shoulder.

“Mark, what the hell . . .?”

Very determined, Mark began moving his hips so that his butt moved back and forth against his father’s crotch. Gar didn’t struggle but he didn’t encourage his son’s movements either. What he did do, however, was instinct and something he could not hide. Gar’s cock began to grow against his son’s ass and his hips began to hump back.

Smiling, Mark began rubbing his own cock through his jeans. Slowly, he slid off his father’s lap. Ignoring Gar’s protest, Mark knelt in front of him. Mark reached for Gar's zipper, marveling at the way his father raised his hips towards his hand in order to aid him.

“Oh God,” Gar moaned, as his son freed his erection and began stroking it with his very competent hand. All Gar could do was moan some more as Mark smiled up at him. When his son enveloped his cock with his sweet, wet mouth, Gar’s head fell back in ecstasy.

More to come . . .


	2. Caught! part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more "bonding" plus sorry for any spacing errors

(as a reminder) “Oh God,” Gar moaned, as his son freed his erection and began stroking it with his very competent hand. All Gar could do was moan some more as Mark smiled up at him. When his son enveloped his cock with his sweet, wet mouth, Gar's head fell back in ecstasy.

Mark knew by now his father’s reluctance was gone. No matter what Gar preferred, he was responding to his son’s erotic mouth. Mark had never given a blowjob before, had never wanted to. But he went with instinct and by his father’s reaction, Mark knew he was doing it right. Gar’s hips bucked towards his son’s mouth repeatedly until Mark could tell his father was about to cum in his mouth.

Mark had other plans for his father’s load however so he moved his mouth from around his father’s cock. Mark began to kiss and lick his father’s thighs, feeling them quiver under his loving touch.

“Mark . . .” Gar moaned in protest. “Please.”  
A smile spread across Mark’s face as his father begged him for relief. Mark took his father’s shirt off. He moved his mouth on a path up his father’s chest, licking and sucking his nipples until he reached high up on his knees to kiss his father. Mark had no idea how his father would react to this invasion. Gar was so far gone in his state of arousal, however that he sucked his son’s tongue into his own mouth and kissed him passionately. Mark knew he had his father now.

Mark moved his hands to his father hard cock as father and son continued to kiss. The heat that came from Gar’s cock had Mark breaking away from the incestuous lip lock to moan. He then allowed his lips to travel to his father’s ear where he whispered, “Fuck me, Daddy.”

It was then Gar’s turn to moan.

Mark moved away from his father and helped him to lie down on the couch. Willingly, Gar lay on his back and Mark recalled this position. It was his father laying on this very couch and jacking off that got Jake turned on to him in the first place. Mark’s own cock got even harder at the memory. Gar watched his son undress and Mark saw his father lick his lips in anticipation.

Leaning towards his father’s cock again, Mark allowed his mouth to become even wetter in order to lubricate Gar's pole. Though Mark didn’t know much about anal sex, he knew lubrication was a must. Not knowing if his saliva would do but getting too aroused to care, Mark faced his father and straddled him, lowering his hot hole onto his father’s waiting cock.

Mark lowered himself very slowly, wanting to slam himself down but knowing it would rip him apart. His father lay very still, yet Jake could feel the quivering in Gar's body, which was no doubt burning with eagerness.

As the first inch of his father’s cock entered Mark’s anus, Gar sighed but Mark became even more excited. He lowered himself even more. It hurt like hell but it felt so good too. By the time his father’s entire shaft was inside him, Jake was sweating from the strain, aching from the pain, but moaning from the pleasure. He could feel his father’s balls underneath his ass and it drove him wild. Mark stroked his cock and moved it along his father’s chest, loving the sensations his body was feeling.

Gar was moaning like crazy at the feeling of his son’s tight, hot hole squeezing his dick. He began jerking his hips up towards his son, worried he was hurting him but needing to relieve the enormous pressure in his groin somehow.

Mark had moved passed the pain, however. He began moving along with his father and encouraging him. “Yeah, fuck me, Dad! Fuck your son hard! Yes! I love your big cock inside me, Dad . . . Fuck me, Dad, fuck your son!” Mark would lift himself almost completely off his father’s cock only to slam down again to their mutual enjoyment.

The great fuck and his son’s words had Gar cumming in no time. Jake followed soon behind, loving the feel of his father’s juices spewing deep inside of him. Both were smiling as Mark leaned down and rested his head on his father’s chest.

“This was so wrong,” Gar said, his breathing not quite even as his cock softened and fell out of his son’s ass. Despite his words, he moved his hands over his son’s back in a way that could not be mistaken as a fatherly touch.

Mark glanced up at his father, wondering how long it would be before he could fuck him. “But . . .?” Mark prompted, knowing by his father’s touch that he wasn’t regretting anything.

Garfield leaned towards his son and kissed him long and hard. “But we have to do it all again as soon as possible.”


	3. Tara's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tara Back And The Boys Have Fun in the kitchen. sorry for spacing and spelling errors

Mark had seduced his father. He had managed to suck his father's cock and kiss him passionately. But the best part had been sitting on his father and feeling his father's cock deep inside his ass. Mark had never felt anything so amazing. He couldn't wait to do it again.

He wouldn't say his father was avoiding him exactly. It just seemed life was getting in the way of them continuing their exploration of each other. Gar was busy at work or Mark's college classes were taking up too much of his time. Mark's mother Tara seemed to be around far too much as well.

His frustration pushed Mark to try some pretty risky things. Like one evening when the three of them were cleaning up from dinner. Tara answered the phone and left the room to speak to her colleague on the other end. Gar stood at the sink and Mark approached him.

Mark snaked his arm around his father and rubbed his crotch. Gar gasped but didn't deter his son's attention. Instead, he pushed against his son's hand. Mark felt his father's cock begin to harden.

"I want you to fuck me again," Mark said against his father's ear and his father moaned softly. He squeezed his father's cock but couldn't do much more through the layers of clothing. "Will you come to my room tonight?"

Before his father could answer, Tara came back in still talking on her phone. Mark hastily stepped away from his father but Tara paid no attention to her husband and son. She located a folder on the opposite counter and left the room again. They heard the door to her home office close.

Mark stayed where he was but told his father, "Come stand behind me."

"Mark," Gar whispered in a near whine. "We can't. Your mother could walk back in at any time."

"We'll hear the door open. Now come on," Mark insisted. "I need to feel you against my ass. It's been too long."

Gar's breathing became rapid & loud as he gave into his son's request and moved behind him at the counter. At the first contact of the father's cock to his son's ass, they both sighed and Gar even shuddered a bit. Mark was amazed it could feel this good even with the layers between them.

It didn't matter much what was between them as Mark pushed his ass out towards his father. Gar's cock was hard as it humped against his son's ass. Soon father & son established a rhythm & Gar wasn't the only one breathing fast. Mark could barely catch his breath as he continued to grind his ass against his father's rock hard cock.

"This isn't enough," Gar suddenly whispered urgently.

Mark wasn't even sure if his father spoke to himself or to him. But he agreed. Sure this was hot, felt good, and his own cock was hard but it wasn't nearly enough. He unzipped his pants and though it sounded deafening in the quiet kitchen, Mark didn't stop. He let his pants and underwear fall to his ankles and then was startled by the loud grunt that escaped his father.

Gar's hands were suddenly all over his son's ass. He stroked it and squeezed it while sighing in approval. He ran a finger up inside his son's ass, causing Mark to moan himself. Realizing his son liked the attention, Gar pushed his finger further inside. Mark pushed against his father's finger and in no time at all, Gar was finger fucking his son's ass.

They were both loving it but Mark needed more. "Take your cock out," he told his father. "I need it inside me. NOW!"

Gar did as he was told. Jake thought as he waited for the invasion of his father's cock in his ass that he liked telling his father what to do. And the thing was, Steve followed his son's orders as if he liked it too. Jake wondered just how far he could push his father. But his thoughts were interrupted then as he felt his father's cock make contact with his ass.

Jake was so aroused just thinking about what that cock looked like that he said, "Shove it in! Now, Dad! Shove your cock all the way into my ass! Fuck me, Dad! I love your cock in my ass!" He was practically yelling but he didn't even care and it didn't seem to bother his father because he did just as his son asked.

Gar shoved his cock all the way into his son's ass in one powerful thrust. Mark shouted out from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Gar grunted against his son's warm neck and slowly began sawing his cock in and out of that tight canal.

"Harder!" Mark instructed his father. "Fuck me harder, Dad! Faster! Slam your cock in me! I love your cock in me! Yes, Dad! Fuck me!"

His cock moved rapidly as Gar bucked into his son's ass over and over. The force of his thrusts drove Mark into the counter time and time again but since every thrust from Gar was returned by Mark, father and son never slowed their tireless fucking in the middle of the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tara suddenly asked from the doorway.

At the sight of his mother watching his father fuck him in his ass, Jake's cock sprayed volumes of cum against the counter.

And Gar just kept driving his cock into his son's ass.


	4. Caught! Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end sorry for spacing errors

Mark couldn't believe what was happening. He was standing in his kitchen while his father, Gar, fucked his ass. His mother, Tara, had just walked in on them, demanding to know what was going on. Her presence had caused Mark to cum all over the counter in front of him. Most amazing of all was that his father didn't stop fucking him. He didn't pull out in shame or embarrassment.

He just kept fucking his son.

Since his father seemed to like to be told what to do, Mark wondered if his father wasn't stopping simply because Jake had yet to tell him to. Between that thought, his mother still standing there, and the amazing feelings his father's cock was still creating in his ass, Jake's cock grew hard again.

"Keep fucking me," Mark told his father.

Nancy gasped at her son's words. "Mark! Gar! What is happening?"

"I think you can tell," Mark answered. "Dad is fucking my ass. And it feels amazing!"

"Oh my God! Gar! How could you do this? How could you do this to your own son?" There were tears in Tara's voice as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"Because he asked me to," Gar answered. "And because nothing has ever felt this good." He grunted and drove his cock into his son even more powerfully than before. "I'm going to cum," he warned his son.

"Good!" Mark pushed his ass back and humped his father as hard as he could. "Give it to me! Cum in my ass, Dad! I want to feel your juice deep inside me!"

Tara was now sobbing but didn't leave the kitchen. Mark wondered what made her stay there. He couldn't help but come to the conclusion that she liked watching. Before he could give that theory any more attention, his father came.

It seemed buckets of his father's cum sprayed into his ass. Mark came again too as he milked his father's cock with his ass. He wanted every last drop of his father's cum inside him.

Both completely spent, Gar rested against his son's back as Mark leaned against the counter. Soon, however, Mark turned and wrapped his arms around his father. Father and son shared an open-mouth kiss full of tongues and teeth and plenty of moaning.

"This is sick," Tara whispered, which reminded Mark that she was still there watching them.

He ended the make out session with his father but kept his arms around him as he turned to his mother. "What's sick about it?" he asked her. "We love each other."

"But you're our son. It's illegal and wrong. It's incest."

"So?"

Tara shook her head. "So what? Are you both gay now or something?"

"I can't speak for Dad," Mark told her. "But I don't really see this as a question of gay or straight. I just want my father." Mark looked at Gar and Gar gazed right back at him. "There isn't another man or woman I've ever wanted more." Father and son shared another sexually charged kiss but Mark wasn't finished dealing with his mother. "Do you understand?"

"No," she answered. "Of course I don't understand why my husband and son want to fuck. This is wrong!"

"Do you want a divorce?" Gar suddenly asked his wife.

Tara's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. Finally she asked, "So this isn't a one-time thing? You two plan to continue . . ." She just couldn't say it again.

"This isn't the first time," Mark admitted.

"And it won't be the last." Gar's palm settled on his son's ass which was still bare. He began stroking Mark's ass as if he just couldn't stop himself from touching it.

His father's words and his touch were getting Mark and his cock hard again. He didn't even care that his mother stood there glaring at them.

"I don't know what to say," Tara said, obviously bothered by the way her husband kneaded their son's ass. "I don't want a divorce. I still want to be a wife and mother."

Mark decided it was time to take charge. "That's fine," he told his mother. "But there will have to be some changes. You'll move into my room and I'll move into your room with Dad. He and I will share a bed every night." He hesitated a bit. "That is, if it's okay with Dad."

Gar met his son's questioning look. "That sounds perfect to me."

Forcing himself to concentrate on his mother and not on the incredible feeling of his father's finger probing his ass, Mark said, "If you go along with this change without protest, the outside word never has to know the difference.

"Also," Mark added, now pushing his ass back against his father's inserting finger. "If you're accepting of our relationship, you can watch Dad and I anytime you want." He had decided to grant her this when he saw the way her eyes glazed with arousal while she watched her son's ass move against his father's finger.

"I-I can?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"You want to?" Gar asked with surprise in his voice.

"I can't help it," Tara told her husband breathlessly. "The way he responds to you and the way you want each other . . ." She trailed off with a shudder. "I feel so tingly and alive in ways I never knew I could. Please let me watch what you do to each other," she begged.

"Let's go to our bedroom," Mark suggested. None of them doubted which room he meant and the three of them all but ran to what used to be his parents' bedroom. The room that would now belong to he and his father.


End file.
